


Love You More

by kpopismydrug



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Fluff, M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3831244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpopismydrug/pseuds/kpopismydrug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyuhyun’s surprise visit to Japan is just what they needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love You More

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, inspired by spazzing with tlist on twitter and since the idea refused to stay on twitter, i had to write it out and make us all miserable by fleshing it out properly.
> 
> I'm seeing a pattern begin to emerge with my work lately, it's trying its hardest to become full-blown angst. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it ^-^

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Remember, he’s leaving before us,” Hyukjae reminds him from his bed, glued to his phone.

 

Donghae fastens his hoodie and grabs his key card. “Good night, Hyuk.”

 

As Hyukjae calls out a goodbye, Donghae shuts their hotel door, and heads down the corridor towards the elevators.

 

As he presses for the floor above his, Donghae’s stomach starts to flutter with excitement as he restlessly moves on the spot whilst he waits for the elevator.

 

Once he’s on the right floor, Donghae carefully looks for the room he’s searching for.

 

Outside 725, Donghae calms his breathing and knocks, his heart thumping hard in his chest as the seconds drag.

 

The door clicks and opens, and his chest relaxes, his stomach doing a brief tight clenching as he smiles at the person. “Hey.”

 

Kyuhyun smiles back, all small and shy, and he holds the door wider for him to come inside.

 

Once the door is shut, closing out the outside world and immersing them into their own private one, Donghae accepts Kyuhyun as the younger male comes to him, hands clenching into his shirt as the male kisses him softly, their lips just pressed together as both savour the moment.

 

“Come,” Kyuhyun whispers soft, yet eager, as he grabs Donghae’s hand, fingers locking with his, and tugs him further into the room.

 

Donghae sees that the curtains are already pulled shut, the only form of light is from the lights in the headboard of the double bed, and as Kyuhyun sits on the edge of it, Donghae comes to stand between his parted legs.

 

Running a hand through the freshly washed and dried hair, Kyuhyun’s eyes slip shut at the tender caress as Donghae studies the younger male’s face. “You need more sleep, Hyun,” he whispers, a fingertip brushing lightly over the darkness under the male’s eyes.

 

“So do you,” Kyuhyun counters softly, eyes still shut, enjoying being touched.

 

Donghae makes a soft snort of laughter as Kyuhyun’s eyes slowly open to stare up at him. “You have more schedules than I do,” he reminds the male, poking Kyuhyun’s nose.

 

Kyuhyun shrugs his slender shoulders, almost causing the thin t-shirt’s collar to slip more towards one shoulder, as he reaches for Donghae’s hoodie’s zip.

 

Donghae watches Kyuhyun’s face as the male pulls it down, watches the male’s eyes as Kyuhyun parts open the unzipped hoodie, his long arms making it easy for him to pull it over and down from his shoulders.

 

As Kyuhyun drops it onto the floor, Donghae runs his hands along the male’s jawline, tilting it up as he bends so he can kiss Kyuhyun gently.

 

Kyuhyun starts to lean back onto the mattress, and Donghae halts the kiss, pulling back and causing Kyuhyun to pout.

 

“Spoilsport,” the male complains, only half-jokingly.

 

Donghae ignores him and climbs onto the bed and lies down before beckoning Kyuhyun to join him.

 

Kyuhyun rolls over and crawls towards him, a silly grin on his face as he flops down half on and half off Donghae, who grunts at the abrupt weight.

 

“Have you set your alarm?” Donghae asks as they get themselves comfortable, slipping his leg between Kyuhyun’s as the male drapes one of his own over Donghae.

 

Kyuhyun hums as he shifts down a little so that he can snuggle perfectly to Donghae’s chest. “Unfortunately.”

 

Donghae laughs a little at that, his hand already running up and down the male’s spine, his cheek pressed to Kyuhyun’s hair. “You should’ve told us you were coming before we booked ours. We could’ve flew back with each other.”

 

“Then that would ruin my surprise,” Kyuhyun points out.

 

“Hyun, you’re not as sly as you think you are,” Donghae teases. “You sent me a ton of messages quizzing me to see how I would react if you suddenly showed up at one of my events, or how I would react to you surprising me with a sudden date.”

 

“They were vague,” Kyuhyun defends. “You just read too much into things.”

 

“And I was right,” Donghae says, smug. “Wookie let it out the second he suggested someone ‘special’ coming.”

 

“And then you mentioned sleeping through my solo, which I should point out, I have yet to forgive you for,” Kyuhyun huffs, pinching him.

 

Donghae hisses at the pinch, but doesn’t retaliate back. They’re cuddling, not fighting. “I only said it to get your attention.”

 

“Just like how you kept touching me and distracting me on stage tonight?”

 

Donghae smiles, snuggling closer. “Something like that.”

 

Kyuhyun snorts. “You forget how well I can read you, Hae. I know you were too choked up by me being here, it’s why you kept fidgeting with me.”

 

Donghae swallows, eyes shutting as his other hand moves from Kyuhyun’s waist to play with his hair, hearing Kyuhyun’s soft pleased sigh. “I….”

 

“I know,” Kyuhyun whispers, his hand pressing over where Donghae’s heart is beating. “I felt it too.”

 

Donghae burrows his nose to Kyuhyun’s hair, breathes in deep to curb the growing burning sensation in his chest, his hand stilling over the male’s ear as he holds onto the younger male, feeling Kyuhyun’s hands clench against his chest.

 

“The fact you came on the last day,” Donghae murmurs, choking up with emotion and hearing Kyuhyun make a sound of comfort as he moves his head to look up at Donghae. “The fact you’re here,” Donghae whispers, staring down into those soft brown eyes.

 

Kyuhyun swallows, his hand reaching up to brush his thumb across Donghae’s cheek. “I know,” Kyuhyun soothes, achingly tender. “I couldn’t wait any longer.”

 

Donghae shuts his eyes, breathes carefully to stop the tidal rush of love from overwhelming him.

 

“I love you so much,” he ends up rushing out, unable to contain the intensity, his eyes opening to see Kyuhyun’s glistening ones. “So so much.”

 

“Kiss me,” Kyuhyun forces out, his breathing turning uneven as he shifts up slightly. “Kiss me now, Donghae.”

 

Donghae cradles Kyuhyun’s face to his own, and kisses him with the burning love that is trying to claw its way deeper into his very core.

 

He can taste Kyuhyun’s own love, can feel how much Kyuhyun adores him by the way Kyuhyun kisses him back.

 

As Donghae kisses away from Kyuhyun’s now swollen lips, he kisses the male’s acne scarred cheeks, giving both cherishing small kisses, before moving onto the male’s beauty spot just below his right eye, and pressing a light kiss there.

 

He can sense Kyuhyun becoming choked up, hear it in the way the male is breathing and swallowing, and he presses their forehead together, their noses touching.

 

“You…” Kyuhyun begins, fails, and tries again with a clearer and steady voice. “Every day, I’m thankful for meeting you,” Kyuhyun confesses. “Every day, I grow more and more in love with you.”

 

Donghae nuzzles him with his nose, willing back the tears.

 

“I honestly don’t know how I will cope when you’re gone-”

 

“Shhh, hey, no, don’t, Hyun. Please,” Donghae begs, cutting him off and cradling the male to his chest, holding onto him tightly as Kyuhyun makes a sound of distress.

 

“It’s getting closer and closer,” Kyuhyun rushes out, the sound of tears in his voice. “I can’t-I couldn’t even last a few weeks without needing to see you again.”

 

Donghae clenches his eyes shut, and rocks them slightly, trying to calm the male down as he runs his hand up and down the male’s back.

 

“We’ll manage,” Donghae whispers after a minute or two. “Other couples do, and so will we.”

 

Kyuhyun stays silent, and Donghae allows him his silence, knowing now isn’t the time, not when they’re this exhausted from work and have also been separated for a few weeks.

 

They end up lying in silence, just holding each other, breathing in the other’s familiar and comforting scent.

 

When Donghae’s eyes begin to droop, he makes a noise to alert Kyuhyun from his thoughts.

 

“We should get into bed,” Donghae suggests, and feels Kyuhyun nods.

 

As they get themselves ready for sleep, with Kyuhyun taking off his sweat pants to sleep in his boxers, with Donghae stripping off everything but his underwear, they get under the duvet, and Donghae reaches behind him to switch the headboard light’s off.

 

As the room is plunged into darkness, Kyuhyun shuffles closer, their arms and legs joining back to how they were before they moved.

 

Donghae yawns, unable to fight it, and once it’s over, he feels Kyuhyun kiss his lips softly, making him smile.

 

“What’s that for?” he asks, faintly seeing some of Kyuhyun’s face in the darkness.

 

“It was cute,” Kyuhyun tells him, a smile to his words, and Donghae brings the male’s hand up from his waist and kisses his knuckles, his fingertips, and palm.

 

“What’s that for?” Kyuhyun asks quietly, a little breathy.

 

Donghae kisses the inside of Kyuhyun’s wrist before holding his hand and bring down to rest below their faces. “You sounded cute,” Donghae repeats, smiling.

 

Kyuhyun makes a short laugh that trails off into a sigh as he directs their hands to the back of Kyuhyun’s head. “Play with my hair?” Kyuhyun murmurs, letting go.

 

Donghae’s fingers run through the softness, knowing when and where to apply pressure as he massages Kyuhyun’s head, hearing the younger male grow more and more relaxed.

 

“Were you truly mad when I played with your ear?” Donghae asks as his finger and thumb massage the soft lobe.

 

Kyuhyun’s head moves slightly from side-to-side. “Playing,” he whispers.

 

Donghae breathes a little easier knowing that. He thought he had went too far to gain the male’s attention on stage earlier.

 

When Donghae’s arm begins to tire from holding it up for so long, he lets his hands runs through the male’s hair one last time, before moving it to his waist to bring him a little closer to Donghae.

 

“I didn’t tell you to stop,” Kyuhyun whines, voice full of sleep.

 

Donghae chuckles, and shuts his eyes. “Goodnight, Hyun.”

 

He feels Kyuhyun’s body tense and move slightly, and then a soft kiss to his lips comes.

 

Lazily, they kiss, both tired, but still unwilling to stop with the affection.

 

When it does naturally end, Kyuhyun nuzzles his nose against Donghae’s. “Love you.”

 

Donghae nuzzles back. “Love you more.”

 

He can feel the male’s smile at that.

 

Both drift off to sleep not long after that.

 

When morning comes to the sound of Kyuhyun’s phone alarm, neither are willing to break free from each other.

 

However, they must, and as they kiss each other one last time at the door that shuts out the rest of the world, they try to savour their own private world for a little while longer.

 

A world where they don’t have to manage how they act and what they say to each other in front of staff and fans, where the looming date of the Long Separation doesn’t exist, and where they both can be true to the endearing love and affection they have for each other without the fear of being criminalised for it.

 

“I’ll see you back in Korea,” Donghae says as he opens the door, his other hand still holding tight Kyuhyun’s.

 

Kyuhyun nods, and as Donghae pulls the door open, both unwillingly let go of each other.

 

As he shuts the door, he sees Kyuhyun one last time through the gap, and then he’s gone.

 

They have to make use of the time they have left with each other.

 

They also have to be prepared to face the years apart.

 

They also have to prepare for the worst if they can’t.

 

Their love isn’t easy, but it isn’t impossible.

 

They’ve come this far, and they can go farther.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
